In some display apparatuses capable of performing three-dimensional display, it is necessary to wear dedicated glasses. In other display apparatuses capable of performing three-dimensional display, it is not necessary to wear dedicated glasses. In the latter display apparatuses, in order to visually recognize a stereoscopic image with naked eyes, a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like is used. They allow image information to be separately supplied to respective right and left eyes. Therefore, the right and left eyes see different images from each other. As a result, three-dimensional display is achieved.
By the way, in the display apparatus that achieves visual recognition of a stereoscopic image with naked eyes, when a physical barrier is provided, a switchable diffuser is necessary between the barrier and the display panel. Patent Literature 1 proposes a method of providing a simple configuration with using such a diffuser.